Grass
by Mysteriol
Summary: Post GREV, ONESHOT. Kai and Tala lie on their backs to the grass, watching the sun, exchanging a perfectly ordinary conversation atypical of the two friends. Plotless, pointless, simple.


Grass

Kai/Tala 

drabble-like

_A/N: _

_It's honestly plotless and pointless like the summary says, so I don't know what spurred me on to write this. Heh, I must be bored out of my mind. But anyway, READ and enjoy, furthurmore, remember to drop a review! Arigatous, minna-san. (takes a bow)_

_mysterio000_

"Stop that irritating noise. You're annoying me." The redhaired sat up and flung a strand of grass into Kai Hiwatari's face. The said person instantly launched himself up from the grass mat, his face puffed in annoyance.

"What was that for, idiot?"

"Speak for yourself, moron."

Cobalt eyes met icy blue ones, and the exchange of death glares was brief yet affirmably intimidating to any watching audience if there be.

"I was only chewing on a strand of grass." Kai snorted, folding his arms and looking away. As he did so, he spat out the chewed grass from between his lips, scoffed once again, and leant back comfortably onto the grass.

"Oh, and you had to be _so _proud about it by making those chewing noises," Tala rolled his eyes, though doing likewise by settling back down on his back, returning to watch the clouds once more, "You're doing it deliberately to annoy me, Kai."

A trademark, baritone "hn" rolled from his lips, followed by a, "And why would I do that, Tala?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Hn."

"Hn."

And both "hn"s were uttered simultaneously, causing both teenage boys to tilt their heads in the direction of each other to exchange yet another set of death glares that would have scared the daylights out of any passerby.

Still, as they looked away to the universal day bodies again, there were the hints of tiny smiles displayed upon their lips.

Tala easily propped his knee and rested it on his other leg in a fashion of a typical boyish, wolfish manner. Beside him, Kai had coincidentally adjusted his position and had done the same.

As they sensed each other's similar change of movements, the third set of death glares were exchanged.

"Stop following whatever I do, Kai." Tala mocked.

"I was not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Not."

"ARE." Tala's eyes shot daggers.

"NOT." Kai frowned.

A pregnant pause held the air, before both teenage boys allowed the petty quarrel to come to an end, but not before looking away with their arms crossed over their chests. When done so, it was Kai's turn to protrude daggers from his eyes.

"Copycat."

"Copydog."

Kai gave a half-snort, "That's not even a vocabulary."

"Copycat is not even a word in the dictionary."

"IS."

"NOT."

"IS."

"SHUT UP!" Reaching the brink of a mad frenzy, Tala jerked an index finger in the direction of the boy beside him, and signaled a time-out. His face depicted an angry man, but Kai had known him all his life, and he could still sense the lightheartedness underlying his two dynamic syllables of shut-up.

Kai gave a 'hn', and promptly shut up, for the sake of not wanting to waste further saliva arguing with the older boy.

Minutes passed, and the sun bathed both boys in its rays. By the fifth minute, their hands had concurrently shot up and rested upon their foreheads, shielding themselves from the onslaught of summer's heat and ultra-violet rays.

On cue, Kai plucked another strand of grass from his side, and placed it between his lips. He chewed again.

It was not long before a bunch of grass was flung into his face, and Kai was a comical sight embraced by a grass shower as strands of grass caught themselves in his hair and clothes. He sat up, not bothering to disguise the indignant annoyance apparent on his face. In that stroke of action, the grass extricated themselves from his clothing.

"What was that for?" He irritably brushed the remnants of Tala's assault from himself.

"I'm trying to help you quit your excessive fetish of chewing on grass." Tala sounded calmly proud of himself, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I do not need your help, and I do not have a fetish to begin with, so stop looking so proud of yourself, Tala."

"Yes, sir."

"SHUT UP."

"Roger that, sir."

And as Tala closed his eyes to soak in the sun, Kai surreptitiously gathered the fallen grass in his hands, before calculating perfect accuracy and launching them at its target.

It shook the redhaired from his daydream. He sat up with a killer glare in his blue eyes.

"NOW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Danger laced his tone.

Kai crossed his arms, but this time, it was him who looked smug. "Have a taste of your own medicine, Tala."

"Childish ingrate."

"Impudent midget."

Tala's eyes widened, "I am NOT a midget, Kai."

"Hn," Kai responded, laying back down peacefully onto the grass under the sun, his hands immediately going behind his head, "We'll see about that, Tala."

It was then when he heard mirthful laughter, and he inched open an eye to witness a chuckling Tala. He frowned, "What's so funny?"

He pointed a finger in Kai's direction, snorting, "If I'm a midget, that makes you a one-feet dwarf, Kai! You're shorter than me!"

Kai, realizing his mistake, refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he settled for a simple scoff and another 'hn', plus a "Big deal" to go with his very-Kai combination. He waited awhile for Tala to recover himself from his egoistic, I-won-Kai-again mode, before he closed his eyes once again, basking under the sun.

Beside him, he felt the rustling sounds of the grass as Tala moved closer to his side, and lay back down to appreciate the sky.

A comfortable silence dragged on, until Kai opened an eye, leant towards his friend and plucked a strand of grass trapped in Tala's crown of fiery red hair.

His eyes snapped open. "Why did you touch my hair for?"

"You have grass stuck in there, you idiot." Kai proved his point by holding up the strand of grass.

"Cheh, now I have to comb it back in place again later. You don't know what I have to go through to make my hair look what it is every single day."

"Vain pot."

With that, Tala elbowed Kai in the ribs, earning a scowl from the latter.

"Jerk."

"Moron."

And yet another set of death glares and more grass thrown in each other's direction.

**Owari **

_A/N: _

_Erh..I don't really know if both friends are capable of being this childish, but who knows! Every guy has a childish, boyish side to them, don't you agree with me? (grins widely) In all ways, drop a review, and make my day sunny and sweet! XD_

_mysterio000_


End file.
